drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Azymondias
Azymondias, kurz Zym genannt, ist der titelgebende Drachenprinz aus der Serie Der Prinz der Drachen. Sein Vater war der letzte König der Drachen, Donner. Geschichte Staffel 1 Vier Monde vor Beginn von Der Prinz der Drachen ist das Drachenei des Königs der Drachen, Donner, vermeintlich nach seinem Tod ebenfalls vernichtet worden. Dies soll durch die Hand von Lord Viren oder dem König von Katolis, Harrow, geschehen sein. Die Prinzen von Katolis, Ezran und Callum, können jedoch gemeinsam mit der Mondschattenelfe Rayla das Ei in den Kellergewölben des Schlosses ausfindig machen. Lord Viren hatte das Ei niemals zerstört, sondern es an sich genommen und in seinem Labor versteckt. Da Katolis, ein Reich der Menschen, und Xadia, das Reich der Elfen und Drachen, am Rande eines Krieges wegen des Mordes am König der Drachen und seinem Sohn stehen, beschließen Ezran, Callum und Rayla, das Ei gemeinsam zur Königin der Drachen zurückzubringen. Das Ei bleibt auf dieser mehrwöchigen Reise im Besitz des jungen Kronprinzen Ezran, der darauf achtgibt. Nach einem Vorfall, der ihn und das Ei jedoch auf eine brüchigen Eissee befördert, fällt das Ei in das eiskalte Wasser, da ein Streit zwischen Rayla und Callum seine Folgen nach sich zog. Ezran sprang dem Ei zwar hinterher und kam selbst nur knapp mit dem Leben davon, aber das Ei verlor seither seine Leuchtkraft und das Junge darin droht, abzusterben. thumb|Das gesunde Ei des Drachenprinzen Auf der Suche nach einer Heilung für das Ei, treffen die Helden auf Ellis, die mit einer Wölfin namens Ava befreundet ist. Ellis erzählt ihnen von einer Wunderheilerin auf dem Berg Verfluchte Caldera, die ihrer dreibeinigen Wölfin das amputierte Bein zurückgeben konnte. In der Hoffnung, von der Wunderheilerin Hilfe zu erfahren, brechen die Helden daher zum Gipfel der Caldera auf. Dort stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass die vermeintliche Wunderheilerin eine Elfe namens Lujanne ist, die den Mondnexus schützt und dies durch Illusionen bewirkt. Es war auch eine Illusion, die das Bein von Ava für andere sichtbar werden ließ, wohingegen Ava selbst all die Zeit über wusste, dass sie weiterhin dreibeinig war. Lujanne findet kein Heilmittel für das sterbende Ei und weiß, dass es lediglich noch gerettet werden kann, wenn das Junge schlüpft. Da Sturmdrachen lediglich in Stürmen schlüpfen können, das Wetter jedoch ruhig ist, zerbricht Callum seine magische Kugel, die die Urquelle des Sturms in sich verschloss. Er ruft damit einen Sturm herbei, der das Ei stimuliert. Nachdem es drohte, von der Caldera geweht zu werden, und Rayla es retten konnte, schlüpft der Jungdrache, den Ezran als Azymondias bezeichnet. Azymondias stellt sich schon kurz nach seinem Schlupf als sehr verspielt heraus, aber auch als außerordentlich mächtig, da er dazu imstande ist, Raylas Eidband an ihrer linken Hand zu zerbeißen, das sich aufgrund ihres unerfüllten Eides immer enger schnürte und drohte, ihre Hand abzukappen. Dieses Band zu durchtrennen, wurde für unmöglich gehalten. Staffel 2 Die Gruppe bleibt noch für einige Tage bei Lujanne, da Callum von ihr Magie lernen will. Zeitgleich versucht Ezran, Zym das Fliegen beizubringen, indem er ihn über seinem Kopf trägt und auch die Hilfe von Lujanne's Mondphönix Phoe-Phoe in Anspruch nimmt. Während dieser Zeit wird Rayla von Soren und Claudia überfallen, was Callum jedoch rechtzeitig entschärfen kann. Callum heißt seine alten Freunde willkommen, während Rayla misstrauisch bleibt. Als sich die Gruppe entschließt, aufzubrechen, schließen sich auch Soren und Claudia den Gefährten an. Kurz nach der Abreise greift Soren Rayla an, während Claudia die Prinzen fesselt und Azymondias in einen Rucksack steckt. Jedoch stellen sich alle drei Prinzen als Illusionen heraus, während die echten Prinzen auf Phoe-Phoe entkommen können. Auch Rayla wird noch aufgegabelt, während Ellis und Ava zurückbleiben. Als sie sich zu weit vom Mondnexus entfernen, lässt Phoe-Phoes Flugfähigkeit nach, da ihre Magie schwächer wird. Sie kehrt deshalb zurück, und die Gruppe muss sich ein Schiff für die Weiterreise suchen. Um Kayla und Zym vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen heuern sie einen blinden Piratenkapitän namens Villads an, dem gegenüber sie Zym und Bait als Hunde ausgeben. Auf der Überfahrt versucht Ezran weiterhin, Zym zum Fliegen zu motivieren, indem er ihn in den Wind hält. Bait zeigt inzwischen Zeichen von Eifersucht gegenüber Zym und Ezran. Am anderen Ufer versucht Callum, eine Verbindung zur Magie des Himmels zu erhalten, indem er in einem Sturm meditiert. Zym begleitet ihn, da er als Donnerdrache eine natürliche Verbindung zu dieser Magie hat. Als die Meditation erfolglos bleibt, klettert Callum auf einen Blitzableiter, traut sich aber letztendlich nicht, diesen zu berühren. Zym hingegen wird von einem Blitz getroffen. Als beide zurückkehren, halten die anderen Charaktere Zym für tot, doch dieser ist wohlauf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sprüht er manchmal Funken. Von ihrem Unterschlupf in einer Höhle aus können die Gefährten eine Stadt beobachten, die von einem Drachen angegriffen wird. Als der Drache getroffen im Wald abstürtzt, eilen sie ihm zu Hilfe, müssen aber fliehen, bevor die Soldaten der Stadt ankommen. Rayla kehrt aber zurück, um ihn zu retten. Dabei wird sie von Soren und einigen Soldaten umzingelt und von Callum mithilfe dunkler Magie gerettet. Als es ihr gelingt, den Drachen zu befreien, vertreibt dieser die Menschen. Der Drache sieht Zym und scheint ihn auch zu erkennen, flieht aber wieder. Soren bleibt nach dem Kampf querschnittsgelähmt zurück, während Callum durch die dunkle Magie in ein Koma fällt. Zurück in der Höhle findet Corvus die Gefährten, stellt sich aber als ein Verbündeter heraus. Er plaudert aus, dass König Harrow tot ist, woraufhin Ezran wegläuft. Zym möchte ihn begleiten, was Ezran nicht zulässt. Nachdem Callum seine Krankheit überstanden hat und eine Verbindung zur Magie aufgebaut hat, kehrt auch Ezran zurück. Er entschließt sich, nicht mehr vor seiner Verantwortung als neuer König wegzulaufen und mit Corvus nach Katolis zurückzukehren. Dies bedeutet auch, dass er sich von Zym trennen muss, der ihn erst nicht gehen lassen will. Nichtsdestotrotz reist Zym mit Callum und Rayla weiter. An der Grenze zu Xadia kommen sie an einen Magma-Fluss, der nur auf bestimmten Steinen überquert werden kann, die im Sonnenlicht nicht von anderen zu unterscheiden sind. Sie schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig vor Sonnenaufgang, hinüber zu kommen, doch durch eine telepathische Verbindung kann Ezran Zym dazu bringen, endlich zu fliegen und mit seinen Flügeln die Sonne zu verdecken, wodurch er Callum und Rayla den Übergang ermöglicht. In der letzten Szene begegnen Zym und seine Gefährten dem Sonnendrachen Sol Regem. Staffel 3 In der dritten Staffel gelingt es ihnen, an Sol Regem vorbei nach Xadia zu kommen. Im Verlauf der Staffel wird Zym zur Sturmspitze gebracht, wo seine Mutter Zubeia auf ihn wartet. Jedoch erfahren die Helden dort, dass Zubeia seit Tagen im Koma liegt. Ezran versucht, Zubeia zu wecken, indem er ihr über Zyms Ankunft erzählt, was aber nicht gelingt. Kurze Zeit darauf wird Sturmsptize von Lord Viren und seinen Truppen belagert. Rayla bleibt an der Spitze des Berges zurück, um Zym zu verteidigen. Die Armee der Sonnenfeuer-Elfen verteidigt derweil den Berg zusammen mit einigen menschlichen Verbündeten und den Protagonisten, doch es gelingt Lord Viren, sich zur Spitze durchzukämpfen und Rayla auszuschalten. Zym kann vor Lord Viren auf den höchsten Punkt des Berges fliehen, wird dort aber von dem Magier konfrontiert. Lord Viren beginnt, die Magie des Drachen zu stehlen, während Virens Verbündeter Aaravos Rayla und Callum davon abhält, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch es gelingt Rayla, sich zusammen mit Viren vom Berg zu stürzen und Zym so zu retten. Nach der Schlacht treffen sich Menschen und Elfen, um ihren Sieg zu feiern. Plötzlich bebt die Erde und Zym läuft in Zubeias Kammer. Diese ist gerade erwacht und begrüßt ihren Sohn, der sie zum ersten Mal sieht. Zubeia ist überwältigt, Menschen und Elfen Seite an Seite zu sehen und ihren Sohn zurückzuhaben. Trivia *Laut den Machern der Serie kannte Zym seinen Namen, da seine Mutter ihn häufig dem Ei zugeflüstert hatteWe're the creators and showrunners of the newly released show, The Dragon Prince. Ask us anything!. Galerie Datei:Dragon_Prince_Azymondias_Modell_1.jpg|Azymondias' 3D-Modell Datei:Dragon_Prince_Azymondias_Modell_2.jpg|Azymondias' 3D-Modell Datei:Dragon_Prince_Azymondias_Modell_3.jpg|Azymondias' 3D-Modell Quellen *Der Prinz der Drachen (TV-Serie), Netflix *Character and Item Reveal: Zym and Sunforge Blade Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Blitzdrachen Kategorie:Der Prinz der Drachen